1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) camera module and a 3D imaging method using the 3D camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, 3D camera modules are more and more popular in many fields. In order to get sharp images, an auto-focusing (AF) function for a 3D camera module is needed.
Digital AF technology allows blurred images (out of focus images) to be processed by software modules, which may employ an extend depth of field (EDOF) technology, to get a sharp image. However, the digital AF technology does not work properly if an object distance is short, e.g. less than 40 cm. Furthermore, the digital AF technology may not work effectively when the camera is shaking.
What is needed therefore is a 3D camera module and a 3D imaging method using the 3D camera module addressing the limitations described.